I need you to kill me
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN** - Original de Usuian13 - Chase Young le pregunta a Jack cómo trataría de destronar al Príncipe de la Oscuridad, y desde ahí simplemente se sale de control. (Futuro Chack) (Muerte de un falso personaje) ¡Reviews son más que bienvenidos!
1. La Petición

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

 **I need you to kill me**

 **Original en:** /s/11891946/1/I-need-you-to-kill-me

 **Por: Usuian13**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 1: La petición**

 **Prólogo**

.

.

"Necesito que me mates."

Le toma más de un momento al autoproclamado genio el procesar esa oración.

"¿Q-qué? ¡¿Qué?!" Jack tuerce su cuerpo para encarar al hombre sentado en el trono y en consecuencia, cae. "¿Dijiste…? ¿Qué dijiste? Porque-" Jack continua, balbuceando. Chase espera un momento a que el shock se le pase al gótico, entonces explicará.

El milenario adalid no habría sobrevivido a los ataques y conspiraciones de sus innumerables enemigos al ser precavido, sino al ser racionalmente paranoico.

Chase Young había vendido su alma, matado ejércitos completos, construido por sí mismo un trono y un imperio.

Nunca perdería todo lo que había ganado por no ver la posibilidad de una amenaza.

El adalid se mantenía listo para la batalla, informado de todo lo que lo rodea, pero en su mayoría se prepara contra cualquier posible amenaza.

Chase analiza a sus enemigos y aliados y construye sus posibles estrategias para destronarlo: un ejercicio que se siente cada vez más como un juego.

Un juego el cual se había vuelto tedioso.

Todos, Xiaolin o Heylin, habían probado ser muy predecibles.

Excepto por un fan en particular.

Jack Spicer era más una burla como para ser considerado nada más que una molestia. El gótico no tenía enfoque y difícilmente podía sostener una conversación, mucho menos una conspiración a largo plazo. Es demasiado cobarde como para tratar de destronar al Príncipe Oscuro. Físicamente débil, sin aliados y torpe. Poniéndolo simple, Jack tenía la peor suerte que las estrellas pudieran ofrecer.

Pero Jack podía construir un ejército en una semana si así lo quisiera, la tecnología que crea podía fácilmente competir con magia, y todos esperaban tan poco de él -nadie vería un ataque venir. Sin embargo, para Chase, Jack… se sentía seguro.

El gótico mira al adalid en absoluta confusión y terror.

"Si fueras a tratar de matarme, Spicer" Chase continúa, "¿Cómo lo harías?"

"¡Nunca lo haría! De todos modos, ¿cuál sería el punto?" Jack jadeó y se levanta. "¡No sería capaz de atacarte ni siquiera si lo intentara!"

Chase casi ríe al cuan agravado Jack parece. Suena como si el gótico genuinamente se preocupara.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta," Chase observa el horror del adolescente crecer a la vez que acaricia su cabello teñido de flameante rojo.

"Es una jodida prueba, ¿no es cierto?" Una sonrisa se forma en el pálido rostro.

"Sí, de hecho. Pero todavía tienes que responder."

Jack toma un momento para estudiar las características del adalid; Chase sabe que al pasar los años el gótico había aprendido a leer pocas de sus micro expresiones.

"¿Por qué querrías-?" Jack se detiene a media oración, repentino entendimiento rebosando su mente. "Vaya. Estoy halagado."

Chase ni siquiera trata de evitar que sus ojos viren al cielo. "Creí que estaba establecido que cualquier atentado en contra de mi vida, terminaría en tu muerte, tu dolorosa y lenta muerte."

"¡¿Me lo pediste?!" Una mirada de Chase es suficiente para advertir a Jack sobre su tono, pero nada más es dicho. "¿Imagino que esta es tu versión de diversión?"

"Es un ejercicio importante," Chase explica, y Jack se acerca más al trono, se sienta a los pies del adalid.

"¿Estás seguro que no estás simplemente aburrido?" Jack se burló, pero Chase no reacciona a las palabras del adolescente.

"La estrategia es esencial para la supervivencia, pero para prosperar, uno debe conocer la estrategia de los enemigos y los aliados."

Jack muerde su labio inferior para frenarse de interrumpir. Chase toma una pausa deliberadamente larga para mofarse del adolescente.

"Para ser capaz de predecir las reacciones de una persona en diferentes escenarios, se requiere el conocimiento de la esencia de la persona y un perfecto entendimiento de la situación y los riesgos." Jack asiente. "Algunas personas son más difíciles de comprender que otras. Tú, Spicer, eres una de esas personas para mí." Jack sonríe como si fuera un cumplido.

"Oh. ¡¿Quieres conocerme?!" Jack exagera su falsa vergüenza. Unos años atrás, Chase lo hubiera alejado a patadas por sus insípidos comentarios, pero el inmortal había llegado a aceptar que esas observaciones eran lo que Jack le decía humor.

"Se… me dificulta imaginar cuál sería tu estrategia si fueras a atacarme."

"Bueno, eso es sencillo." Jack salta de donde estaba sentado. "¡No lo haría!"

Chase alza una ceja, pero el adolescente insiste.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Hay maneras más fáciles para morir que son menos dolorosas y embarazosas. Y lo que sea que pudiera intentar, sé, y lo sabes, que no funcionaría."

"¿Qué tal si reclamara un amante?" Chase pregunta, y Jack se atraganta con su saliva.

"¿Y? ¿Eso cómo me involucra?" Jack dice, entendiendo perfectamente que puede ser más que un poco irracional cuando está celoso. Había hecho muchas cosas excesivas por atención.

Pero había crecido; ya no es más el niño arrogante y explosivo.

"Supongo que podría advertirle de la bestia de guerra de alto mantenimiento y acertijos emocionales que están viendo y esperar por el eventual fracaso."

Chase hace un sonido gutural ante la respuesta de Jack. (1) Ambos hombres saben que eso era una mentira, pero ninguno quiere continuar esa conversación.

"Podría pasar. Las correctas circunstancias que te fuercen a atacarme con intención."

"¿Eh? Simplemente no las veo." Jack miente. El adolescente es un milenio más joven que Chase, pero con la suficiente experiencia para saber que las cosas podrían salir de su control y que no se entiende lo suficientemente como para jurar que nunca haría ciertas cosas, incluso si está siendo forzado.

Después de todo, en una línea temporal alterna, Jack conquistó el mundo y mantuvo a Chase Young como su prisionero.

"Podría pasar, Spicer. En los siguientes diez, veinte, cuarenta, sesenta, cien años, no sabes lo que el tiempo te traerá"

Jack ladra una de sus fuertes risas.

"¿Cuánto crees que voy a vivir? Ni siquiera sé si quiero llegar a los cincuenta. Recuerda que la gente normal de mi posición socioeconómica y género sólo vive, más o menos, hasta los setentas."

"No eres normal, Jack. Te felicitare cuando cumplas cien."

Jack se detiene y entiende que Chase está siendo amable. El adolescente suspira y se pregunta si en cien años, cuando su amor por esta criatura termine y hasta entonces, qué tanto estaría dispuesto a hacer por Chase Young.

"Así que, ¿quieres que te mate?" Jack repite.

"Es lo que dije."

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"Ese es tu problema"

"Este es un juego. ¿Este es un jodido juego para ti?" Jack dice más que un poco irritado ante la necesidad de Chase de jugar con las personas.

"Estrategia," el hombre responde sin afectarle la mirada fulminante de Jack.

"¡Ahh!" El adolescente se sienta y deja que su cabeza cuelgue entre sus rodillas. Chase mira a la espalda del joven; hay tensión en sus músculos, pero también control. Jack se vuelve extrañamente quieto cuando está pensando. Cuando Jack visualiza algo que no existe aún, algo que Jack creará; Jack no se puede mover. Necesita el silencio y enfoque que el joven hombre típicamente carece.

"Detén eso," Jack dice casi suavemente. "Me da escalofríos." Chase aleja sus ojos de Jack, permitiéndole concentrarse, y se pregunta cuándo le había permitido a Jack el hablarle tan casualmente.

"No tengo todo el día." Chase declara.

"¡Eres inmortal!"

"¿Y? Tengo cosas que hacer" Jack se contiene de decir 'No, si las tuvieras, entonces ¡no me pedirías que te entretenga!' pero el joven hombre decidió que prefería su vida sobre la libertad para quejarse.

"Supongo que usaría el cielo." Jack comienza sin su característico entusiasmo.

"Mmm." El sonido era pequeño, pero estaba empacado con un alto y claro 'Te estoy juzgando.'

"¿Qué?" Jack suelta.

"Es predecible," Chase dice pareciendo aburrido.

"¡Ni siquiera he empezado!"

"y ya es predecible." Jack cruza sus brazos, y Chase sabe que es su manera silenciosa para pedir el continuar – 'por favor, elabora antes que empiece a insultarte y termine feo para mí porque no puedes tomar nada.'

"No sabes qué tan alto puedo volar o teletransportarme, y estás escogiendo creer que no es más alto que cualquiera de tus máquinas. Porque los ataques son aéreos, imaginas que mis guerreros no serán capaces de ayudarme o que no sabrán cómo hacerlo. Y, por último, piensa que sería seguro si estás tan lejos del conflicto como puedas estarlo." Chase termina y observa como el pálido rostro de Jack se vuelve rosa de la vergüenza.

"No es una mala idea, en teoría, pero es predecible. Quiero más de ti."

"Bueno, sabes que te llaman adalid por algo, ¿no?" Jack intenta, pero sólo hace que Chase ría.

"Jack." El adolescente mira a los ojos inhumanos de su ídolo. "Sorpréndeme."

.

.

N/T.- No hay Notas del Autor.

N/T.- Buenas noticias, nueva historia para traducir. **La historia** **no está terminada** , así que el ritmo **las actualizaciones dependen de la autora original**. **Actualmente tiene diecisiete capítulos.**

Bienvenidos y disfruten.

P.D.- Si tienen preguntas sobre cuándo termino la traducción del último capítulo disponible de The Things About Bad Pennies… denme oportunidad, son 40 páginas ese capítulo, y apenas llevo la mitad :(

.

.

(1) N/T.- El sonido es el hmm, la verdad no encontré un verbo en español que expresara lo mismo.

.

.

26-04-2018


	2. Odiar el Juego

***Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto***

 **I need you to kill me**

 **Original en:** /s/11891946/2/I-need-you-to-kill-me

 **Por: Usuian13**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

 **Capítulo 2: Odiar el Juego**

Jack repite la conversación en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que ha analizado cada detalle y continúa rumiando cada una de las palabras de Chase. El joven maldice cuando no puede encontrar lo que el adalid quiere, escondido en su conversación.

El gótico se sienta en su cama y comienza a desvestirse mientras trata de pensar en lo que el hombre quiere. Había sido claro, bueno, tan claro como Chase Young puede ser -o quiere ser.

Chase no le había dado un límite de tiempo a Jack, y por lo que el albino entendía, el reto comenzaba hoy, y terminaría cuando terminara -lo cuál era indefinido.

El adalid tampoco había especificado si algo estaba fuera de límites: ninguna advertencia como 'no explotes mi guarida' o 'no secuestres a mis subordinados'.

Jack se remueve las botas y las arroja hacia una pila de ropa sucia; disfruta el alivio al tener sus dedos libres y desvestidos. El cerebro del joven le recuerda que Chase no había prometido su libertad ni su bienestar. Si Jack hace un maravilloso trabajo, un milagrosamente buen trabajo al tratar de destronar a Chase, y destruye algo valioso para el dragón; ¿será perdonado porque era un juego? O ¿se le hará responsable? Si uno de los felinos de Chase piensa que es un intruso planeando algo, entonces ¿lo matará? O ¿el felino sólo 'pretenderá' atacarlo por colarse al palacio y conspirar en contra de su amo?

"Joder" Jack maldice y se deja caer sobre su cama.

Él quiere dormir, pero su cerebro no lo deja. El único en peligro real en este juego es él, el muy humano y frágil genio albino.

Y todos esos son los detalles.

Todavía tiene que idear un plan que no sea detectado e inmediatamente desmantelado por un experto estratega con experiencia milenaria; un plan para intentar asesinar -matar- a un omnipotente mago oscuro, un guerrero legendario, un monstruo inmortal.

"¡Joder!" Jack lucha con sus sábanas. Dormirá porque está cansado y no desperdiciará un completamente buen tiempo para dormir en una misión imposible por parte de Chase Young.

El joven hombre decide esto, y cierra sus ojos, pero su exhausto cerebro ya no quiere dormir más.

Se mueve en su cama a la vez que trata de disuadirse, pero el explicarle a Chase que se estaba acobardando después de aceptar… lo que fuera que Jack había aceptado. Sonaba absolutamente peligroso.

No podía usar el aire, al menos no como su campo principal. Chase ya le había dicho 'predecible', 'decepcionante' y 'aburrido' ¿y qué tan real se supone que Jack tome este juego?

Jack inhala; aguanta el aire atrapado en sus pulmones por cinco segundos y luego exhala.

Un ataque aéreo era un 'no'. Pero el usar la tierra parecía una mala idea, la mayoría de las guerras y batallas que Chase había peleado, habían sido en tierra. Chase ya tenía muchos puntos a su favor, no había razón para incrementarlos.

El mar era muy misterioso. Tal vez Chase conociera menos, pero a pesar que Jack se enorgulleciera de sus habilidades para nadar, no creía que el océano fuera una selección inteligente. Además, tal vez, que Chase pudiera convertir a sus felinos en peces.

Además, Omi se molestaría si Jack fuera al mar, el niño es extrañamente posesivo de las cosas más raras.

El mundo yin-yang es una zona muy neutral; aunque no puede volver ahí de nuevo.

El espacio sonaba bien. Jack se detiene y considera el espacio sideral; el frío infinito y el misterioso espacio sideral. Jack tenía un pequeño satélite justo fuera de la órbita de la Tierra; podría usarlo, pero se arriesgaba a ser encontrado por el gobierno de otros países y entonces tener que explicar que 'sí, ese es un satélite funcional robando información de grandes compañías.' Y 'Oh, pero sólo estoy espiando tu gobierno un poquito…'

¿Cómo llevaría Jack a Chase al espacio sideral?

Posibles maneras de atacar o defenderse de posibles ataques siguieron siendo formuladas por el cerebro de Jack cuando recordó que Chase no dijo nada respecto a si iba a contratacar, y Jack tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que lo haría.

El gótico se levanta de la cama; el sol saldrá en unas horas, y no tiene nada.

Lo único que sabía era dónde no atacar, lo cual era la mayor parte del mundo.

El joven se dirige a su cocina y busca algo para comer. Evalúa sus opciones y comienza a desear el poder salirse de ésta. Pero había dicho que lo haría, y Chase haría que cumpliera su palabra, y sólo la muerte podría ser una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para evitar que realizara su tarea de fanático de entretener al príncipe de la oscuridad Chase Young.

Jack suelta una seca risa.

"Voy a morir." El albino dice y toma un pudín de plátano del refrigerador, no era sorpresa su elección. Se vuelve y cierra la puerta con su cadera.

Hay movimiento en la casa, pero Jack reconocería la silueta de sus robots o el suave sonido de ellos circulando sobre la alfombra cualquier día o noche.

"Enciendan la televisión," Jack dice, y cuando llega al sofá, la televisión está encendida en el canal que le gusta.

Jack suspira.

No puede hacerlo; necesita que alguien más lo haga.

El gótico se toma un tiempo para considerar si el obtener ayuda de alguien va contra las reglas, pero Chase no le había dado ninguna. Básicamente lo que fuera, mientras el plan maestro fuera de Jack y entretuviera a Chase. Jack gime y decide que, si después de esto todavía tiene una buena relación con Chase, le comprará una televisión.

La vida de todos podría volverse mucho más cómoda.

Y todo el mundo le debería un favor a Jack.

Coloridas y groseras caricaturas reproducían frente al él, y un pensamiento persistente toma la forma de una idea.

'¿Qué tal si muero?' Su mamá lloraría, Chase estaría parcialmente disgustado con un juego sin terminar, Wuya… podría reaccionar, los monjes se sentirían culpables ya que siempre eran más crueles de lo que necesitaban ser. Omi podría pasar por un momento más difícil; eran algo cercanos.

Los escenarios se reproducían en su cerebro como en un pequeño cine.

'¿Por qué moriría?' Jack se detiene y suspira abre su pudín de plátano -todo este análisis está haciendo que se derrita y un diferente programa está pasando.

Jack no quiere morir. Tiene problemas, grandes 've a terapia y quédate ahí' problemas, pero quiere vivir. Jack disfruta vivir, así que el genio tendría que fingir su muerte. Un creíble fin del que pudiera sobrevivir.

No debería ser tan difícil, tiene muchas oportunidades para posiblemente morir, pero no puede ser notado.

Jack no puede pelear y tropezarse con el arma de alguien y si falla, la gente podría sospechar. Podría no esquivar una pieza de escombro de una pelea; siempre hay grandes peñascos u objetos grandes cayendo durante y después de los duelos, y, bueno, los accidentes pasan. Jack trata de imaginarse la escena tomando lugar, pero en su mente, uno de sus robots lo salva o un monje o incluso Chase. Todos son tan rápidos que podría pasar -un accidente que podría acabar con su vida- pero sabe que no debe examinar las posibilidades.

Lo podía hacer por sí mismo. Jack rápidamente lo considera, pero rápidamente descarta la idea. La gente puede creerlo, y su psicólogo puede proveer las razones, su madre no lo dudaría, los monjes se sentirían culpables porque no lo vieron, aunque lo hicieron, Wuya… podría reaccionar, pero Chase lo sabría.

Jack tenía agendado visitar al hombre. Jack le cuenta a Chase respecto a su próximo nuevo proyecto, y el adalid milenario siempre está interesado en expandir su conocimiento, así que escucha. Jack le acababa e decir a Chase que trataría de matarlo, pero en su lugar Jack muere; Chase lo vería en un segundo.

No. Si Jack quería desaparecer, entonces tenía que hacerlo creíble.

Si Jack quería ser matado y hacerlo creíble para Chase, entonces Chase Young tenía que matarlo.

Jack sonríe y siente que su plan está tomando forma y finalmente comienza a comer su pudín, mientras están dando caricaturas para niños pequeños.

Ya es de mañana.

El albino busca el control y cuando no puede encontrarlo, simplemente deja la televisión encendida y va a su laboratorio.

Jack tira el vasito en el piso cuando escucha a la televisión ser apagada. Sonríe y mira su laboratorio, había crecido en tamaño y en proyectos, pero no era suficiente.

Por donde sea que viere a su laboratorio, sentía una mezcla de orgullo y necesidad. Quiere más, quiere un reto, pero tal vez está frente de un reto, Jack simplemente tiene que ponerse a la altura de la ocasión. Construir algo, crear un plan impresionar a Chase Young, y, lo más importante, probar los límites de su genialidad.

"No puede ser un robot…" Dice en voz alta e inmediatamente cubre su boca. Nadie puede saber lo que está planeando, pero no puede ser un robot.

No puede ser magia, un mago poderoso como Chase lo descubriría antes que el falso Jack pudiera decir incluso 'hola'.

Chase necesitaba creer que el impostor es Jack, lo que quiere decir que tiene que estar vivo, y tiene que ser lo más cercano a un humano que Jack pueda hacer-no algo parecido a un humano sino un ser humano de verdad.

Y entonces Jack tiene que mandarlo a morir.

El joven se siente enfermo. No le gusta este reto; no quiere nada de él.

Jack se camina por su laboratorio recogiendo piezas que puede usar, señalando otras para que sus Jackbots los desmantelen para su posterior futuro.

Necesita hacer un clon, luego, enseñarlo a ser él, y luego mandarlo a morir.

Hay muchos materiales para hacer las máquinas que necesita, pero no el componente biológico que necesitará.

Jack masajea su cabeza de la misma manera que ve a Chase hacerlo para alejar los dolores de cabeza y trata de pensar en cómo obtener los materiales sin verse extraño.

Jack puede obtener cualquier cosa que quiera, había estado comprando y vendiendo en el mercado negro por algún tiempo, pero sabe cómo funcionan los rumores. Y si no compra lo usual y en su lugar compra células madre por mayoreo, la gente hablará… y Chase podría oír los rumores lo que hacía a su plan inútil.

Con eso en mente, Jack deja caer todo al momento que un alarmante pensamiento lo coge de improviso, Chase sabe todo, tiene un verdadero ojo que todo lo ve, no necesita rumores, y Jack necesita hablar con ese hombre ahora.

"¡Me voy!" Jack informa a sus subordinados quienes se apresuran para ofrecer a su amo desayuno ropa limpia en vez de pijamas, lentes, su abrigo, su helipack, botas y demás. Jack toma lo que puede y se apresura a salir.

No se toma el tiempo en colocar su helipack sobre su largo abrigo. Toma sus botas en una mano y una barra de proteínas en su boca.

Jack se marcha por la ventana, y un Jackbot, quien lleva un gran sombrero veraniego negro, sigue a su amo. Su amo gustoso lo toma, ya que había olvidado el protector solar (y no tiene tiempo para regresar), y no quiere verse como una langosta lista para consumir en veinte minutos.

Jack necesita usar el momento de sus ideas antes que pierda toda la motivación.

Jack termina su barra de proteínas, rescata su sobrero un par de veces, se coloca las botas y termina el esquema de su plan maestro. El gótico aterriza con gracia a la entrada de la guarida de Chase, pero no apaga el helipack.

La puerta se abre mucho más rápido de lo que Jack esperaría y se apresura a entrar justo antes que la puerta lo aplaste. Mira atrás y sonríe, disfrutando su pequeño triunfo y aterriza suavemente una segunda vez.

"El sombrero es nuevo." Chase señala, y Jack, sorprendido, retrocede y se tropieza con sus propios pies.

"El tropiezo es viejo," Chase sonríe de lado y avanza lentamente hacia Jack, curioso de lo que el joven tenga que decir. Chase se detiene y ve que el rostro de Jack está cubierto de diferentes tonalidades de rosa y rojo; parece como cuando Jack era un adolescente y se avergonzaba más allá de lo posible.

A veces Jack lo visita sin anunciar y sin pensar (dice que pensar le estorba a la inspiración). Viene en pijamas y con su cabello sin cepillar – o como Jack lo tenga al momento. Usualmente es porque tiene algo muy importante que decir como para esperar y necesita de alguien que lo escuche, pero Chase nunca había visto a Jack en tal urgencia que olvidara protegerse adecuadamente del sol.

Tal vez la única acción de cuidado personal al que su pequeño fan se entregaba.

"El sombrero es nuevo," Chase repite porque cree que es un detalle que vale la pena mencionar dos veces.

"Me lo dieron en Navidad," Jack dice y se incorpora y arregla su ropa, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido. Chase lo había visto en pijamas antes, no con el sombrero, pero eso no era lo importante.

Jack estaba sorprendido que Chase estuviera a la entrada. Lo cual podría ser una de dos cosas: una, Chase lo estaba esperando -no a nadie más importante puesto que Chase nunca le hubiera permitido entrar si estaba esperando a alguien- o dos, Chase estaba 'paseando' lo que significa que estaba yendo y viniendo y verificando que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Cualquier posibilidad era increíblemente halagadora.

"No creí que vendrías hoy," Chase dice, y Jack se sonroja bajo sus quemaduras. La mayoría de la gente no se sentiría halagado por el comentario, pero Chase estaba pensando en él y se estaba preparando.

Jack se sintió honrado.

"¿En serio? Considerando nuestra última plática, debiste haberme esperado antes." Jack sonríe.

"No son ni las nueve. Para ti, son alrededor de las seis de la mañana." Chase alcanza una distancia respetable entre él y Jack.

"¡Debiste haberme esperado tres minutos después de que me fuera ayer! ¡Para decirte que tan mal es esto! Y estúpido." Jack cruza sus brazos sintiendo como si eso fuera un insulto.

"No hubiera abierto la puerta," Chase dice honestamente y se aleja. Jack lo sigue y continúa hablando.

"Fui a casa, comí pudín y vi la televisión. Cuando la televisión se puso mala pensé '¿no hay reglas en este estúpido juego para el gran y poderoso Chase Young?'" Jack explica un poco rápido.

"Oh. Tú no tienes reglas." Chase responde y se siente algo desilusionado que Jack todavía esté con la mentalidad de '¿Cómo se juega este juego?'.

"Oh. ¡Lo sé! Supuse eso. ¿Cuál es el punto de dejarme hacer eso si vas a decidir qué puedo hacer? Lo sé. Pero quiero decir tú. ¿Qué reglas tienes?" Jack suelta y ve la pequeña inclinación de cabeza que Chase hace.

"No tengo reglas," Chase responde con un tono que suena a que podría reírse de las implicaciones de estar atado por reglas.

"Eso… Eso va a ser un problema," Jack dice y Chase se vuelve no sorprendido ni preocupado."

"¿Lo es?" Se burla de Jack como si el joven tuviera el poder o la opción.

"Jódet- Juego. Sí, ¡joder este juego!" Exclama Jack y reza para que Chase esté de buen humor.

"No me di cuenta que querías morir, pero ya que escondiste tan elegantemente -tan bien- tu mal dirigido enojo lo dejaré pasar," Chase no se molesta en esconder su risa.

El joven tiene una manera de elevar su estado de ánimo.

Llegan al comedor. La mesa tiene comida de desayuno. Jack sabe que Chase ya había desayunado y sonríe por el gesto. El joven baja la mirada sintiéndose, aún más, exhausto por la situación -o la falta de comida y sueño.

"Soy un humano" suelta Jack, y puede sentir la atmósfera cambiando alrededor de su ídolo.

"Lo sé," Chase dice suavemente antes de comprender lo que Jack quiere decir. El inmortal trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para asegurar a Jack, pero Jack siempre ha tenido una boca más rápida.

"No quiero morir, está bien. Es sólo que no quiero. No quiero llegar a cien, Chase, pero tampoco quiero morir. No ahora. Todavía no. No. No así." Jack comienza, pero no puede detener a su boca o evitar que sus ojos le piquen por las lágrimas que siempre están listas para salir. "¡No quiero morir así! He…" sobrevivido mucho. "¡Todo el mundo! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que para ahora ya estaría muerto!" No quiero que tengan la razón "Chase-" Jack siente su garganta caliente.

"No" 'morirás' Chase quería terminar, pero eso sería una mentira. Jack eventualmente morirá.

"No quiero que me mates." Jack finalmente dice, y siente que ha dicho todo lo que pudiera decir. Jack mira a la mesa sintiéndose expuesto, y no vuelve a ver a Chase. No sabe que sería peor, Chase algo afectad por sus palabras y que le tuviera más lástima o que a Chase no le importara para nada.

"No lo haré. Te prometo que así no es como morirás." El inmortal sabe que no debe hacer ese tipo de promesas, pero se sorprende de lo seguro que está cuando la hace.

Jack deja que su preocupación salir junto con su respiración y se sienta a la mesa. Trata de respirar: es un hombre adulto, no puede estar llorando cada dos días como un niño.

"Gracias… por todo." Jack dice y comienza a meterse cosas a la boca. Sólo quería asegurarse que Chase no usaría el ojo mágico. En su lugar, hizo el plan mucho más difícil.

Y, acababa de compartir demasiado con el hombre. Sabe cómo Chase se siente con lo íntimo y el, entre comillas, chantaje emocional.

La única cosa en la que Jack podía pensar era que Chae le había prometido su vida.

Un tigre aleja un plato de panqueques de Chase, acercándolo a Jack. Chase sabe que Jack es amado por sus guerreros, e incluso a los que no les agrada Jack no querían ver al joven tan expuesto.

"Lo sabías," Chase dice, y Jack lleva más panqueques a su plato y boca. Chase espera y sabe que sus sirvientes no decidieron de la nada que el suelo estaba sucio y que necesitaba ser limpiado en ese momento. Jack no responde, pero Chase necesita saber que Jack se siente algo seguro con Chase, al igual que el guerrero milenario se siente cerca del joven.

Es cierto, el daño potencial que los dos podrían hacerse era exponencialmente diferente, pero Chase e gusta pensar que habían construido algo de confianza.

"¿Cómo cocinan tus felinos?" Jack trata de cambiar el tema antes que llore porque es lo que hace. Es un llorón enojado, un llorón feliz; simplemente un llorón.

"Sabías que no te mataría." Chase tiene que admitir que hace mucho tiempo si lo haría, solo por diversión. No, sólo cinco o seis años habían pasado desde entonces, pero ese tiempo había traído un cambio notablemente. Chase se remueve, sintiéndose más incómodo cuando los ojos grandes rubí de Jack comienzan a empañar por sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Solo conoce dos maneras de lidiar con los lloriqueos de Jack, ignorarlo o burlarse, y sentía que ambas opciones eran ligeramente inapropiadas.

"No… no lo sabía, y el desayuno está genial. Ahora lo sé. Gracias por la comida." Jack dijo entre inspiraciones y Chase asiente e ignora las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas quemadas de Jack.

El guerrero había visto llorar a Jack tantas veces. Pero esta vez se sentía fuera de lugar.

Jack lloró una vez porque se había asustado en su propia casa con el microondas.

Chase se dice que esas dramáticas lágrimas son detalles en el rostro de Jack como los hoyuelos en sonrisas y que Jack llorara cuando le aseguró que no lo lastimaría no significaba nada.

"El juego." Jack continúa porque se detendría cuando sus ojos se secaran.

"Sí." Chase responde y puede sentir algo cerca de una mirada de desprecio de sus guerreros.

"¡No puedo sorprenderte si me espías! No puedes usar tu cosa de ojo."

"Entendible" Chase admite.

"No es justo si te preparas. Necesitas actuar como si no me lo hayas pedido. Si no actúo extraño no hay razón para que tú reacciones." Jack continúa, y Chase se toma un momento para considerar antes de asentir.

"Parece justo." Tenía que estar de acuerdo incluso cuando sería difícil el no prepararse.

"No tocaré a los dragones ni ninguna sopa que quede. Lo sé, no hay reglas para mí, pero por si acaso. Cuando te estés preguntando ¿qué estará pasando por la mente del genio loco de Jack Spicer?' no tendrás que preocuparte por los dragones." Jack dice y Chase asiente.

"Qué considerado" se burla Chase, pero había mucha verdad en esas palabras.

"Contén tus golpes. No en mi ejército o en mis planes, solo en mí. Sólo no me pegues. ¡Soy frágil!" Jack dice nuevamente y espera que suene razonable y maduro a pesar de sus ojos acuosos.

"Lo sé, Spicer. Tienes razón. Esto es un juego. Y voy a divertirme, te estresarás, pero trata de divertirte también." Chase admite y puede ver a Jack relajarse.

"Wow. Eso es lo mejor que has hecho por mí. ¡Debería de llorar más seguido!" Jack ríe entre dientes y nerviosamente de alguna manera al mismo tiempo.

"No es humanamente posible para ti el llorar 'más seguido'." Chase se burla.

"Necesitaría tomar más agua." Jack sopesa la ciencia. En qué tan seguido llora, su clon necesita llorar igual de seguido.

"Parece como si necesitaras agua," Chase dice con una sonrisa de lado, y Jack recuerda que está muy quemado. Todavía no ha visto su rostro, pero puede sentir su piel quemándose.

"Necesito un nuevo rostro," Jack dice y trata de tocar su nariz con su dedo índice, pero el contacto es mucho.

"Yo pagaría por ella ya que tengo que verte tan seguido."

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso." Jack dice y una Leona le entrega a Jack un tazón con una gelatina clara y amarillenta. "Hazle un favor a todos y aplícatela en la cara. Por alguna razón se está volviendo más roja." Chase le dice, y Jack lo hace sin preguntar que es. El albino siente el fresco alivio tocar su piel y sonríe.

La tensión desaparece como si nunca hubiese estado. Los felinos terminan con sus tareas redundantes y Jack y Chase hablan hasta que el sol está lo suficientemente bajo como para que el albino regrese a su casa.

Todo se siente normal de nuevo.

Jack deja su sombrero incluso cuando Chase le advierte que los felinos lo destruirán, pero Jack solo encoje los hombros y dice que el viento de la noche se lo llevaría.

El vuelo a casa es silencioso y lento.

Jack sabía que había mordido más de lo que podía masticar al aceptar el reto que Chase le ofrecía, pero ahora que el dragón lo había referido como un juego. Ahora, Jack podía ver la situación desde una perspectiva diferente.

Si era un juego, entonces, Jack podría ganar.

 **N/T: No hay notas de Autor.**

 **27-05-2018**


	3. Actuar el rol

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

 **I need you to kill me**

 **Original en:** /s/11891946/3/I-need-you-to-kill-me

 **Por: Usuian13**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 3: Actuar el rol**

El mantener las apariencias fue más difícil de lo que Jack esperó. El joven hombre aterriza en los jardines de meditación del Príncipe Oscuro. Se estira al momento que regresa a tierra firme y busca a Chase.

El hombre en cuestión está entrenando a unas millas de distancia, pero Jack reconoce la acorazada silueta y a las muchas figuras atacándolo.

Jack bosteza, se quita su helipack y se sienta a su lado en caso de que necesite alejarse volando por alguna razón. Un gigante tigre camina a hacia un lado de Jack y deja caer su cabeza en su regazo.

"¡Wow! Okay." El albino dice y comienza a acariciar la cabeza del gran felino. No era algo nuevo que los felinos de Chase se comportaran como gatos mimados, pero todavía sorprendía a Jack cuando un gran felino solo quería acurrucarse con él. El tigre empuja su cabeza contra el pecho de Jack demandando más atención. Últimamente, el visitar a Chase también significa el acariciar a guerreros con siglos de edad.

"¡Me cansé los dedos!" Jack explica, pero el tigre lo ignora y continúa demandando que los dedos de Jack trabajen en su pelaje. El joven hombre suspira y comienza a masajear la cabeza del felino. El felino se relaja al momento que los delgados dedos trabajan expertamente en los músculos de su rostro.

"Estoy cansado." Jack hace un puchero, pero el tigre solo se pone más cómodo. Había pasado casi un mes entero desde que el juego de estrategia había comenzado, y el conspirar contra Chase Young mientras actuaba naturalmente lentamente le estaba pasando factura al joven hombre, pero su plan finalmente estaba listo… o tan listo como pudiera estar.

Jack estaba listo para comenzar.

Sólo necesita una razón para actuar 'raro' para que pueda darle a su clon un poco de margen de error en su primera prueba de campo mañana. Mañana cuando **_Jack_** (2) tome el lugar de Jack, y el genio necesita orar para que Chase no descubra al impostor.

Jack no puede arriesgar su vida por un juego, lo cual significa que necesita quitarse del juego por cualquier medio necesario. Y la última vez que checó, el fingir su muerte no iba contra las reglas.

Pero en este momento todo lo que tenía que hacer era verse con falta de sueño, así que si **_Jack_** , el clon, hace algo extraño puede ser consecuencia de la falta de sueño.

El joven hombre bosteza sonoramente, y el tigre mira a su pálido rostro.

Es fácil el parecer falto de sueño cuando se está falto de sueño.

"¡Eres tan egoísta!" Le dice al tigre, pero vuelve a acariciar al guerrero convertido en animal.

"Eso es porque los mimas," Chase explica, de pie a lado de Jack, el lado contrario en el que se encuentra el helipack, y no parece importarle cuando ve al joven hombre alcanzar el helipack y gritar de la sorpresa.

El tigre se levanta, hace una reverencia a su amo y se marcha.

"Buenas patadas. Normal buenas no patadas de excelencia de prepárate-para-que-tu-mundo-se-arruine-y-rockee-al-mismo-tiempo." Jack trata de reír como normalmente lo haría, pero puede sentir el sudor bajar por su cuello. Pretender que todo está normal es más difícil de lo que creyó que sería. Pero Chase es un experto en ignorar a Jack.

"Mi forma y mis ataques son siempre perfectos. No estás usando delineador." Jack asiente. Pero se detiene y mira a Chase confundido.

"No… sabes que no lo hago en grandes proyectos… pero hoy simplemente no quise. No porque tenga ningún gran proyecto en puerta… Sabes -quiero decir esos días… ¿en los que no quieres hacer nada…?" Jack sonríe y actúa confundido incluso cuando sabe que los círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos parecen como delineador difuminado.

"No lo sé. No me gustan los días no productivos. Y te ves terrible, el sólo mirarte hace que quiera tomar una ducha." Chase admite, y ve cómo un ceño fruncido se forma en el rostro de Jack, pero el joven hombre está tan cansado como para pelear y deja que el comentario sea casi ignorado.

"Siempre me pregunto quiénes son los que están practicando, si tú o tus guerreros. ¡Porque el ser felinos por tanto tiene que estropear su coordinación humana!" Jack reflexiona mientras se pone de pie. Se coloca el helipack sobre sus hombros y espera que Chase escoja un lugar al cual ir.

En secreto espera por el jardín de lirios. Le vendría bien el trabajo sin sentido de arrancar pétalos o tomar una pequeña siesta en el frío piso de mármol.

"Ambos. No puedo dejar de entrenar, y estás en lo correcto… están muy acostumbrados a ser felinos y no puedo soportarlo." Chase le informa, y mira al tigre que hace poco se estaba comportando como una mascota.

"Bueno, ¡si hay alguien que puede lograr el aspecto de la anciana de los gatos y hacerla ardiente eres tú!" Jack dice con una sonrisa y Chase solo lo mira penetrante. El dragón sabe que Jack lo dice como cumplido, pero aún así le desagrada a Chase.

"… Lárgate, Spicer." Chase suspira, incluso cuando preferiría tener una conversación con Jack con un té. Había encontrado algo respecto a robot abeja y le gustaría su percepción.

"¿Qué? ¡No eres una anciana! Eres el guerrero perfecto con tanto poder que puedes conquistar el mundo cualquier día, pero te gusta pelear contra gigantes felinos en su lugar. No quise ser irrespetuoso. ¡No me alejes!" Jack imploró y Chase le señala retroceder.

Jack hace un puchero y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo parecen estar listas para hacer su aparición.

"Estás tan cansado como para rogar con propiedad. Y en este momento no quiero ver tu cara. Parece como un mal disfraz de Halloween de último minuto. Ve a dormir; eres de lo peor cuando te falta sueño." Chase le informa y se aleja ignorando a Jack.

"¡Hay mucho trabajo en casa!" Jack se queja y se vuelve a sentar en el piso. Se sorprendió al ser empujado ligeramente en la espalda por alguien, y el albino se vuelve para encontrar al mismo tigre.

"Está bien. ¡Me voy porque nadie me quiere aquí! ¡Y Yo, Jack Spicer, no seré de usado!" Jack declara con su característica y desmesurada forma, ni siquiera seguro de que Chase estuviera escuchando.

El albino suspira y desea haber podido decir 'adiós' de manera apropiada.

No verá a Chase en un mes, y desea haber podido compartir unos pocos momentos más con el hombre.

Se aleja volando y el tigre lloriquea una vez antes de volver a sus tareas.

El joven hombre estaba exhausto, y no quería regresar a casa. Considera ir a visitar a los monjes o incluso a Katnappe (3), pero es sensato, así que se dirige de regreso a su laboratorio.

Jack se duerme durante el vuelo, el piloto automático de su helipack lo lleva a casa, y despierta a tiempo para aterrizar.

El genio vuelve a su laboratorio y se ve trabajando en un proyecto. No trata de esconderse. Este **_Jack_** estaba tan enfocado en su diseño que no notaría si su creador repentinamente se derritiera o algún otro cliché de muerte de clones.

Hay otro **_Jack_** en el laboratorio.

El clon que Jack creó.

Un muy vivo clon. Se parece a Jack, huele como a Jack e incluso su proceso de pensamiento es muy semejante al de Jack. Pero **_Jack_** , el adulto de dos semanas de edad sólo tiene dos semanas y ni todo el aprendizaje y enseñanza le dará al clon la experiencia que necesita.

"¿Cómo le va?" Jack pregunta desde la puerta al 'grupo original' de Jack-bots, los cuales son cuatro y están al tanto de la situación. Ellos sólo se dirigen a Jack, el creador, y pueden diferenciar entre el original Jack y **_Jack_**.

"El grupo experimental todavía no lo reconoce como impostor."

El resto de los robots, el grupo experimental, no estaban al tanto que su amo había sido reemplazado. Ellos tenían que monitorear a su nuevo amo y reportar al grupo de control si encontraban algo extraño.

"Si ustedes no pueden diferenciarnos, entonces nadie puede," Jack susurra y se aleja. Sus últimos cuatro subordinados siguiéndolo.

"Parece recordar todas sus pasadas experiencias y proyectos. Tiene el mismo reloj biológico, y teme a los mismos enemigos. Hace lo que dijo que haría."

Jack asiente.

Había manipulado la mente de su clon hasta que pudiera configurar dos órdenes que se sintieran como instinto. Similares al miedo y la curiosidad, cosas que uno hace y siente sólo porque debe, porque son las cosa que nos identifican como criaturas vivientes. El clon tiene dos órdenes que seguir, la primera era una prueba para ver si funcionaba.

Un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

El clon, cuando esté frustrado, golpeará la superficie de la mesa con su meñique en vez del dedo medio como lo hace Jack.

Era el único detalle reportado por el equipo experimenta, pero era tan pequeño como para sospechar que su amo es un impostor.

La segunda orden era ambiental y solo surgiría bajo un específico estrés condicional.

"¿Está listo, Amo?" El líder del grupo de control pregunta, y Jack asiente sin alejar la mirada de **_Jack_**.

"Vámonos antes que recupere la cordura y cancele toda esta mierda," Jack susurra y sigue a sus robots.

El grupo de control lleva a su amo a una locación segura y procede con el paso uno; asegurar al amo original.

El líder del grupo experimental ofrece café a su amo, quién lo toma con un ceño fruncido.

"…" **_Jack_** bebe el oscuro líquido sin probarlo y continúa en su proyecto.

El muy joven hombre trabaja en un muy delicado circuito de cables de lo que pronto sería una nueva súper computadora.

Había estado trabajando en ello por un tiempo. **_Jack_** sabe que debería empezar en el hardware en algún momento, pero necesita asegurarse que este robot no lo traicionaría, aunque eso no importa, si Chase rompe su nuevo robot, entonces no importaría cuál es el nivel de inteligencia de su computadora.

Con seriedad espera que Chase de alguna manera aprecie todo el esfuerzo que está invirtiendo en esto.

El gótico deja caer sus herramientas y lentamente rota su muñeca, se quiere dar por vencido, pero todavía no puede. **_Jack_** se pregunta por qué está tan obsesionado en crear un robot para combatir contra Chase -no servirá, Chase destruiría cualquier cosa que **_Jack_** le lance.

 ** _Jack_** mira a la máquina por un momento algo largo como si algo estuviese mal, pero todavía no podía descifrar lo que era.

"Como sea…" **_Jack_** dice a nadie en particular y regresa a trabajar en su robot. Le toma dos días más el terminarlo y dos días y tres minutos el notar que la había echado a perder. El software en el que había estado trabajando no será compatible con ningún diseño que **_Jack_** tiene…

El genio se aleja de la máquina muy cansado para estar molesto y también, loco por seguir trabajando en esta masiva pérdida de tiempo.

Los **_Jack-bots_** llevan a su amo a tomar una ducha y a comer.

Como se les fue instruido, los **_Jack-bots_** le recuerdan a **_Jack_** que necesita encontrarse con Chase Young, tal cual lo hace cada semana.

"Está bien." **_Jack_** dice y lentamente sale de la casa, pero antes que pudiera irse sus robots lo llaman de regreso.

El albino modificado escucha la alerta de intrusos y se queja, no quiere lidiar con nadie en este momento. Aún así, va hacia el laboratorio y trata de pensar quién se está metiendo a su casa esta vez.

 ** _Jack_** no se sorprende o se preocupa cuando ve a Wuya sentada en su escritorio, y mira a la mujer de carne y hueso -con un poco menos de sangre de la necesaria si su pálido rostro era un indicador. Su natural y radiante piel oscura se ve como una pasta de lodo.

"Wuya" **_Jack_** arrastra el nombre como si estuviera ya cansado por su encuentro. La bruja mira al joven hombre y ríe.

"¡Wow, pensé que no te podías ver más como un fantasma! ¡¿Siquiera estás vivo?!" Wuya ríe con sus chistes e ignora la falta de reacción de **_Jack_**.

"¿Qué quieres?" el genio pregunta porque no tiene el tiempo o la energía para lidiar con Wuya. Aunque casi quiere mencionar que, en este momento, ella tampoco se ve bien, pero ¿quién tiene tiempo?

"¡Oh, no tienes que ser tan frío! **_Jackie_** ~¡especialmente cuando lo que quiero es algo que tú quieres!" La bruja Heylin sonríe y un robot se coloca a su lado y le ofrece un smoothie. Ella interrumpe su monólogo para mirar a **_Jack_** , una obvia pregunta en su rostro.

"¡Bébelo! Hará que tu sangre circule." **_Jack_** explica, y ve a otro **_Jack-bot_** ofreciéndole el mismo smoothie a su amo.

Beben sus smoothies en silencio.

"Escuché que comenzaste un nuevo proyecto…" Wuya trata por un ángulo diferente, y esconde su entusiasmo al **_Jack_** estar trabajando con clones y la posibilidad de tener un montón de hermosos y jóvenes cuerpos en inventario para su conveniencia. Pero **_Jack_** piensa de en la súper computadora en la que ha invertido dos semanas construyendo, pero no puede usar en nada de lo que tenga.

"Eso fue un gran fracaso. Tal vez intente de nuevo cuando no esté muriendo de cansancio." El clon responde a la pregunta equivocada, pero Wuya solo tararea satisfecha con el hecho que **_Jack_** no esté abandonando el proyecto.

"Un Wu se activará pronto. Un excepcional Wu~" Wuya sonríe y **_Jack_** la fulmina con la mirada. Todos los Wus son muy especiales para Wuya, los quiere todos, pero la bruja de alguna manera ha recuperado su cuerpo -necesita pelear en el próximo duelo.

"¡Como sea! ¡Mismas reglas!" **_Jack_** le informa a la mujer que sólo sonríe.

"Mismas reglas~" repite juguetonamente con un tono que hace que **_Jack_** se pregunte por qué se está haciendo tratos con esta mujer. La magia de Wuya es muy débil para pelear contra los monjes en este momento, así que, toma prestadas las armas de **_Jack_** con dos condiciones. No las usará contra él, y será su informante.

Al pasar el tiempo, **_Jack_** obtuvo más robots para mezclarse por aquí y por allá, Wuya pierde su utilidad, pero **_Jack_** no tiene corazón para cancelar el trato.

No, en su lugar, sólo está esperando por una excusa para romperlo, y está seguro de que Wuya eventualmente romperá su única regla en combate.

"Me tengo que ir, cierras cuando termines." **_Jack_** dice y se aleja volando con más energía.

Pero la magia del smoothie sólo le dura hasta que alcanza la entrada de la guarida de Chase.

La pequeña caminata hacia la habitación del trono se sintió como un maratón y la vista del adalid leyendo un libro se sintió como el mejor premio.

"¡Gracias!" **_Jack_** dice sinceramente, Chase aleja la vista de su libro y alza una ceja para cuestionar al joven hombre.

"Te vi, y ahora me siento mejor." **_Jack_** explica y Chase vira sus ojos, tan fuerte como puede.

"Bueno, te veo… y creo que los zombies vienen. ¿Descansaste algo desde la última vez que te despedí?" Chase pregunta y cierra su libro.

Chase se detiene y mira a **_Jack_**. El joven hombre se ve terrible, huele más a máquina y a metal quemado que a humano, sus labios están secos y cubiertos con pequeñas líneas rojas de partirse tan seguido. Pero lo que le preocupaba al adalid era el olor que faltaba. **_Jack_** no olía así. Accidentalmente, **_Jack_** había adquirido el aroma del hogar de Chase. Si otros predadores fueran a encontrarse a **_Jack_** , sabrían que **_Jack_** le pertenecía a Chase Young. El dragón nunca planeó marcar a **_Jack_** como suyo, pero después de años de visitas, su fan se empapó del aroma de Chase.

"No, no realmente, o al menos no que yo recuerde. ¿Qué día fue ese y qué día es ahora…?" **_Jack_** pregunta y Chase se compadece del humano.

No seguro de qué cantidad de auto experimentación se necesitaba para cubrir el aroma de Chase tan bien.

"Sabes, dadas las circunstancias, creo que puedes haberte planeado para una posible muerte," Chase dice con una sonrisa, pero no puede evitar el sentirse alagado, mucho más que alguna de las bonitas palabras de **_Jack_** lograría. **_Jack_** había alcanzado un nuevo estado de cansancio. Un estado que Chase no creía que fuera posible, un nuevo estado porque nunca había trabajado tan duro y tanto o invertir tantas noches por ningún proyecto.

"No hablemos de eso. Me duele la cabeza, creo que mi todo duele y ¡apenas me he movido!" **_Jack_** gimotea mientras se mueve para sentarse en los escalones del trono. Lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado y lo suficientemente lejos para no tocar al otro hombre.

Él recuerda que esta es una distancia segura.

"Se llama atrofia. Señales de una muerte prematura." Chase responde y **_Jack_** lo mira penetrante un poco.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa? No, no hablemos de eso. Chisme. Chisme, yo voy primero, Wuya está emocionada por el siguiente Wu. ¡Ya recuperó su cuerpo! Y está tomando muchas cosas prestadas de mi laboratorio" **_Jack_** susurra porque ésa es la manera correcta de chismear.

"Wuya emocionada por un Wu, cualquier Wu, no es noticia." Chase declara y espera por más, pero **_Jack_** no habla.

"Es todo lo que tengo. He estado en mi laboratorio por casi todo el mes, ¡y sólo salgo para venir aquí! Es todo lo que tengo." **_Jack_** explica irritado.

"Como sea, ¿cómo puedes llamarte genio malvado si esa es toda la información que has recolectado." Chase lo fastidia y **_Jack_** cruza sus brazos y susurra maldiciones.

"Bueno, ¿qué 'información' tienes? Adalid." **_Jack_** pregunta molesto, pero todavía curioso.

"Oh, cosas pequeñas. Nada importante, pequeñas e insignificantes cosas como que Kimiko está comprando una prueba de embarazo." Chase dice y como esperaba la boca de **_Jack_** cae abierta mientras trata de asimilar la información.

"¡Ese es un buen chisme! ¿Qué vas a hacer?" **_Jack_** cuestiona y las preguntas se precipitan a su previamente muy adormecido cerebro.

"Nada. No es de mi incumbencia." Chase declara, pero no puede evitar el sonreír al ver que el rostro de **_Jack_** se ilumina con los posibles escenarios.

"Mierda. ¿Va a serguir peleando o entrenando? ¿Sabes si está embarazada o sólo está confirmando? ¿Rai lo sabe? Rai es el padre ¿cierto?"

"No creo que esté embarazada. No hay cambio en su energía ni sus hormonas." Chase reflexiona, y **_Jack_** suspira aliviado.

"Bien, no creo que quiera un bebé en este momento."

"Está muy enfocada en su entrenamiento." Chase está de acuerdo.

"Pero ¿sabes si sería de Rai?" **_Jack_** pregunta, pero la pregunta sólo hace que Chase se confunda.

"¿De quién más?" El adalid pregunta, considerando que no hay muchas opciones, sólo Rai y Clay. Y no ve a Clay o Kimiko como infieles.

"¿De cualquiera? ¡Viajan todo el tiempo! Y ella es candente. ¡Si yo fuera tan sexy sería una puta!" **_Jack_** asiente ante sus declaraciones.

"Dice el virgen." Chase ofrece, y el rostro de **_Jack_** se vuelve rosado.

"He estado ocupado con el trabajo, y me veo como el bebé de un vampiro con un fantasma… la cual también sería la correcta descripción de las técnicas parentales de mis padres." **_Jack_** se detiene algo herido por su analogía.

"No me distraigas con tus problemas parentales. Burlarme de tu falta de sexo es mucho más divertido." Chase ríe e ignora la mirada penetrante que **_Jack_** le lanza.

"Ni siquiera te importa. ¡Eres muy viejo como para que te importe!" **_Jack_** señala y Chase internamente lo reconoce, **_Jack_** tiene razón a Chase no le importa.

"Pero a ti te importa." Chase continúa molestando al joven hombre, y **_Jack_** hace un puchero.

"¡Sácalo de tu sistema!" **_Jack_** finalmente se rinde, hace pucheros y mira con furia mientras Chase señalaba sus problemas como entretenimiento.

El resto de la tarde se va rápido.

El día siguiente se va incluso más rápido después que **_Jack_** decidiera que moriría si no dormía algo.

Y tan pronto como su cuerpo se encontró en la cama **_Jack_** durmió por dos días completos.

Se levanta con el ruido de su alarma de los Shen Gong Wu sonando por todos lados.

El joven hombre despierta con pánico y salta de la cama tratando de comprender la situación para quejarse cuando comprende que no es nada.

"¡Ya cállate!" Con ese comando, la alarma se detiene y **_Jack_** corre a su baño para asearse.

Se cepilla los dientes mientras contempla el no ir al duelo. Sabe que no tiene muchas oportunidades de ganar nada más que nuevos moretones y él ya se siente horrible como está. Definitivamente mejor después de dormir, pero todavía no estaba listo para involucrarse en una pelea con maestros de artes marciales… no es que su cuerpo alguna vez estuvo listo para pelear con maestros de artes marciales.

Y… también tiene una sensación que le pide no ir.

Sin embargo, ya decidido, se apura a vestirse y a ponerse bloqueador mientras que todos los **_Jack-bots_** tratan de meter comida en su rostro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

A/N: Espero que no haya sido muy confuso. Por favor díganme que piensan :) Además, gracias a Lord Weiss.

.

.

(2) N/T.- La autora siempre que menciona (o un personaje le habla) al Jack falso lo escribe en minúsculas, lo que haré para que los diferencien mucho más fácil es ponerlo en este formato: **_Jack_** para cuando se mencione el clon. Y Jack, cuando se mencione al original. Lo mismo aplica para cuando se refieran a los Jackbots comandados por el original o el clon.

(3) N/T.- Minina en la versión latinoamericana, pero se oye más genial decirlo en inglés.

.

.

02-08-2019


End file.
